The purpose of this study is to examine the neuropsychological performance of several clinically defined populations of detoxified male alcoholics. Comparisons will be made among detoxified alcoholics with clinically defined chronic organic brain syndromes, dementia or amnestic syndrome; less cognitively impaired alcoholics who are in alcoholism treatment programs; and nonalcoholic controls.